How Many Times Do You Want Me To Tell You I Love You
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.


How Many Times Do You Want Me To Tell You I Love You

Daphne Greengrass was making her way back to the Slytherin's common room. After going outside for some fresh air around the Hogwarts grounds. She was gone for a few hours because everyone in the Slytherin house was talking about the upcoming Quidditch game; between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Daphne didn't want to listen to it so that's why she left for a walk in the first place. When Daphne Greengrass got back to the Slytherin house just as she was about to give the Bloody Baron the password; that would let her into the Slytherin common room. Daphne saw something sticking out underneath the door and that both confused her and perplexed; after a few minutes of trying to wedge the piece of paper from underneath the door. Once she was able to wedge the piece of paper out from under the door; Daphne was once again confused as she read what was on the piece of paper it said the following.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You're a Slytherin

And I like you too

"Huh who would leave this behind?" Daphne said to herself as she entered the Slytherin common room. She found the guys still talking about the up and coming Quidditch; rolling her eyes Daphne then interrupted the guys and asked them if they left this note under the door. As Daphne watched the guys passed around and look at the note; they all shook their heads and said they didn't leave the note. The guys in the common room went as far as to say who would like the likes of her; she was the Slytherin Ice Queen she didn't show her emotions easily. Daphne then grabbed the note in a huff and headed up to the girl's dormitory. She then laid down on her bed and looked at the note periodically at the note from time to time.

Daphne couldn't think of anyone who would like her she was; like the guys said she was the Slytherin Ice Queen after all. As she got ready for bed Daphne then went back down to the common room; by this point everyone had gone to bed and Daphne went over to the fireplace and tossed the note inside. Daphne then for a few seconds watched the note burn into ashes before turning to bed for the night. Daphne then thought to herself that by burning this note it would be the end of it. But sadly that wasn't the case every single day the same note would appear under the Slytherin's door; and once again Daphne would burn the note and another one the next day would be left in its place. Quite frankly Daphne was getting tired of watching the same note burn over and over again.

Tonight she was going to get to the bottom of it get to the bottom as to who was sending her those notes in the first place. After everyone else was asleep Daphne Greengrass snuck out of Slytherin house; and went on a hunt as to who was sending her those notes. After a few hours of searching Daphne came up empty handed; she was absolutely frustrated that she couldn't find the mysterious sender of the note. As she walked back to the Slytherin house Daphne saw someone in the darkness bent over; putting something underneath the Slytherin's door. Quickening her steps Daphne said in a whisper "stop whoever you are?!" this was followed by a hiss. The bent over figure froze as Daphne got closer; she could see in the moonlight that it was Gryffindor's golden boy Harry James Potter.

"What are you doing here Potter? What do you want and again why are you here?" Daphne Greengrass asked in a monotone voice. Nervously Harry Potter handed Daphne Greengrass the note in his hand; as Daphne read the note she realized that it was the same note she kept getting everyday. Looking at Potter once again Daphne heard him say "I like you Daphne I have a crush on you. But now the feelings I have for you have turned into love." Then Daphne felt her eyes go wide as Harry kissed her on the lips. It took a few moments for Daphne Greengrass to respond to Harry Potter's innocent but slightly passionate kiss; but when she did she felt her Slytherin Ice Cold heart melt ever so slightly. In Daphne Greengrass's clouded mind as she kissed Gryffindor's golden boy Harry Potter back;he would be the only person to see her in this vulnerable Harry pulled away from the kiss Daphne said with a tiny smile "I like you too Harry Potter I like you too."


End file.
